Simplify the following expression: ${4n-6+n-2}$
Solution: Rewrite the expression to group the ${n}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {4n + n} {-6 - 2}$ Combine the ${n}$ terms: $ {5n} {-6 - 2}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {5n} {-8}$ The simplified expression is $5n-8$